This invention relates to a supermarket price tag system and more particularly to a system where an image of the article which is on the shelf appears on the price tag and wherein the price of the article can be changed without replacing the entire price tag.
Many supermarkets have price tags on the shelves adjacent to the articles to which they correspond. Their purpose is to enable consumers to quickly and easily determine the total price of the article and its unit price, i.e., the cost per pound or per ounce. The unit price enables a consumer to compare the relative cost of similar items which are packaged in different quantities.
However, these tags suffer from several deficiencies. Thus, it is often difficult to ascertain precisely which article the tag relates to. Further, if a person has poor eyesight, or is not familiar with the English language, then the price tag is of no value.
Additionally, whenever the price of the article or its size changes, it is necessary for the tag to be removed and replaced by another tag showing the new article price and unit price. Still further, it is often difficult for the customer to determine which of the prices on the tag is the unit price, and which is the price of the article. This is because both prices appear in a uniform size. Thus, they cannot be distingushed unless are studied closely.
It would be desirable to have a price tag system for a store shelf which is permanently mounted on the shelf and which has readily replaceable pricing information. Preferably, such a pricing system would comprise a tag made of a rigid thermoplastic mounted on a frame which was permanently connected to the shelf.
The tag would have an image of the article to which it corresponded mounted directly on it with the pricing information placed on labels which were adhesively bonded to the tag. Thus, if the pricing of the article should change, the existing label could be peeled from the tag and a new label with the new pricing information installed.